Das Gewissen eines Spions
by iome
Summary: Wie viel kann das Gewissen eines Spions ertragen? Oneshot. Warning: ziemlich Dark!


**Warning:** Dark (ziemlich sogar)

**Das Gewissen eines Spions **

Leise schlich er durch einen weiteren Schlafsaal der Gryffindor-Mädchen und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Alle anderen Räume hatte er schon durchquert und nur noch dieser letzte blieb übrig. Noch immer hatte er keine Ahnung, in welchem Bett sie schlief und so musste er wohl oder übel ein weiteres Mal Vorhang für Vorhang zur Seite ziehen. Mehrfach hatte er heute schon Dinge zu sehen bekommen, mit denen er weder gerechnet hatte, noch auf die er vorbereitet gewesen war. So manche der jungen Damen hatte noch ein Kuscheltier im Arm, wie eine Fünfjährige. Andere wiederum schliefen nackt und zweimal hatte er deshalb Körperteile gesehen, die eigentlich hätten verhüllt sein müssen. Jedes Mal hatte er den Vorhang schnell wieder geschlossen und entschieden die Bilder so schnell, wie möglich wieder zu vergessen. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, dass ihm eines Tages rausrutschte, dass Lavender Browns Bettgefährte ein überdimensionierter beigefarbener Teddybär war.

Lautlos bewegte er sich zu einem weiteren Bett und hoffte nun inständig, dass er diesmal das richtige gefunden hätte. Seine Hoffnung erfüllte sich. Nach endlosen Fehlversuchen stand er endlich am richtigen Bett und für einen Augenblick betrachtete er fasziniert die junge Frau, welche er seit beinahe dreißig Minuten suchte. Sie war weder nackt, noch in Begleitung eines Stofftieres. Einzig ihr Kater teilte das Bett mit ihr und hatte sich an ihrer Seite zusammengerollt. Hermine Granger lag völlig entspannt da und strahlte selbst im Schlaf Eleganz und Anmut aus, die er bei keiner der anderen Schülerinnen hatte entdecken können. Als er sie so da liegen sah, tat ihm leid, was er nun tun musste, doch es war wohl unabwendbar.

Gerade als er sie wecken wollte, schlug sie die Augen auf. Obwohl es mitten in der Nacht war, schien sie sofort hellwach zu sein. Im Schlaf hatte sie seine Blicke auf sich gespürt und als sie seine Silhouette nun im schwachen Licht des zunehmenden Mondes erkannte, da setzte sie sich auf und umklammerte fest ihre Decke. Der Kater gab ein ärgerliches Maunzen von sich, bevor er von ihrem Bett sprang und im umliegenden Dunkel verschwand.

Seine Besitzerin mochte über die nächtliche Störung nicht minder verärgert sein, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken. „Professor Snape? Was machen Sie um diese Zeit hier?"

Snape legte den Zeigefinger auf den Mund und flüsterte dann beinahe lautlos: „Seien Sie leise, Miss Granger. Ziehen Sie sich was an – etwas Warmes - und kommen Sie nach unten. Ich erwarte Sie in zwei Minuten im Gemeinschaftsraum." Er war verschwunden, bevor sie fragen konnte, warum er da war.

Also kleidete sie sich in Windeseile an, sobald sie sicher war, dass er den Raum verlassen hatte. Ebenso leise wie er, verließ sie den Schlafsaal und ging die Wendeltreppe zum Aufenthaltsraum hinab.

Zuerst konnte sie ihren Professor im Halbdunkel des nur vor sich hin glühenden Kamins nicht entdecken, doch dann bewegte sich etwas in der Nähe des Ausgangs. Er stand dort und hielt ihr den Ausgang auf. Seine Körperhaltung verriet Ungeduld und so beschloss Hermine ihm ohne weitere Fragen, erst einmal zu folgen.

Als sie beide draußen waren und sie hinter ihm die Treppen hinab stieg, konnte sie ihre Neugier jedoch nicht mehr im Zaum halten. „Sir, wohin gehen wir?"

Snape blieb so plötzlich stehen, dass sie nur unter Schwierigkeiten vermeiden konnte, in ihn hineinzurennen. „Ins Lehrerzimmer. Und nun seien Sie still, bis wir dort sind, Miss Granger! Meinen Sie, das ganze Schloss muss wissen, dass wir hier herumschleichen?" Er sprach in seiner typisch herablassenden Art zu ihr und doch glaubte Hermine etwas herausgehört zu haben, dass anders war. Nur eine Nuance. Nichts, was sie zuordnen konnte, doch da war etwas.

Endlos schienen sie durch die Gänge des Schlosses zu laufen, bevor sie endlich den in tiefem Dunkel liegenden Eingang des Lehrerzimmers erreichten. Snape hielt ihr die Tür auf und deutete nach innen, wo bereits zwei Fackeln entzündet waren und dort mattes Licht und wenig Hitze spendeten.

Die Tür schlug hinter Snape zu und Hermine überfiel eine unbekannte Angst. Bisher hatte sie keine Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken, wohin sie der nächtliche Ausflug führte und aus welchem Grund sie überhaupt in der dunkelsten Stunde der Nacht aus dem Bett geholt wurde. Nun aber schien es ihr wenig wissenswert und am liebsten hätte sie sich ganz schnell wieder in ihr weiches warmes Bett verzogen und das ganze als Albtraum abgetan. Doch was blieb ihr anderes übrig, als zu bleiben, wo sie war und mit dem zu leben, was sie nun zu hören bekommen würde.

Severus Snape betrachtete die Schülerin eingehend. Im Unterricht hatte er das noch nie wirklich getan. Sie war nervig, besserwisserisch und zu allem Übel noch eine Gryffindor. Jetzt – nach beinahe sieben Jahren – betrachtete er sie zum ersten Mal unvoreingenommen und je länger er das tat, umso schwerer wurde es ihm ums Herz. Erst als er begriff, dass sie ihn ebenfalls musterte, beschloss er nun zu sagen, was gesagt werden musste. „Ich nehme an, Sie wollen wissen, warum ich Ihren Schönheitsschlaf gestört habe, Miss Granger?"

Genervt schloss Hermine kurz die Augen. Wie hatte sie auch glauben können, die vorgerückte Stunde könnte ihrem Professor die scharfe Zunge geraubt haben. „Ja, so in etwa, Sir."

„Miss Granger, gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie wissen, welcher Tätigkeit ich außerhalb der Schule nachgehe?"

„Sie meinen die Spionage für den Orden des Phönix?"

„Gut. Sie wissen es. Dann dürfte es Sie wenig erstaunen, dass ich als Mitglied des innersten Kreises um den Dunklen Lord über Wissen verfüge, dass anderen nicht zugänglich ist."

„Ja, Professor." Hermine hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, auf was dieses Gespräch hinauslaufen würde, aber ihre Ahnung, dass es sich nicht um etwas Gutes handeln konnte, verdichtete sich.

Snape, der die ganze Zeit über gestanden oder um sie herumgelaufen war, setzte sich direkt neben sie und machte den Eindruck, dass, was immer er nun zu sagen hatte, etwas Schreckliches sein musste. Und das war es auch. „Miss Granger, heute Nacht hat ein Treffen der Todesser stattgefunden. Sie sind hier, weil es unter anderem um Sie und Ihre Familie ging."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich bei dieser Aussage und ihr Herz zog sich vor Schreck zusammen. „Was genau meinen Sie damit, Professor? Wieso ging es da um mich?"

Snape stieß ein missmutiges Schnauben aus. „Sie sind den Todessern, gemeinsam mit Potter und Weasley, oft genug in die Quere gekommen. Man hat beschlossen Ihnen eine Lehre zu erteilen und Sie sind von allen dreien am leichtesten angreifbar. Potter hat keine Familie und ist selbst, ebenso wie Sie und Ron Weasley, hier in Sicherheit, die Weasleysche Familie mag arm sein, aber ihr Haus ist gut geschützt und damit wären wir beim entscheidenden Punkt. Und der sind Ihre Eltern, Miss Granger. Ihre Eltern sind weder magisch geschützt, noch in der Lage sich zu verteidigen." Snape hielt es nicht mehr auf seinen Platz und Hermine, deren Herz nur ungleichmäßig schlug, hegte den Verdacht, er wende sich nur deshalb ab, weil er ihr bei dem, was er zu sagen hatte, nicht in die Augen sehen konnte. Damit hatte sie vollkommen Recht.

Severus Snape holte noch einmal tief Luft und stieß dann beinahe hektisch hervor, was er ihr sagen musste. „Man wird Ihre Eltern töten, Miss Granger, und wir können nichts dagegen tun."

Nun sprang auch Hermine auf. Sie stellte sich vor ihm und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. „Was genau soll das heißen, dass wir nichts dagegen tun können? Wir wissen es doch und wieso stehen wir dann noch hier herum?" Wut lag in jedem ihrer Worte und sie schien zur Furie zu werden, als er ihr nicht gleich antwortete.

Kein Wort drang über Snapes Lippen. Er ließ sie solange toben, bis sie endlich erschöpft und mittlerweile mit Tränen in den Augen zurück auf ihren Stuhl sank. Minutenlang herrschte einfach nur Stille. Hermine versuchte zu verarbeiten, was sie gehört hatte und Snape ließ ihr die Zeit dazu.

Dann irgendwann, als die Ruhe unerträglich wurde, kam der Professor zu ihr und nahm dicht neben ihr Platz. Für einen Menschen, der wann immer es ihm möglich war, Nähe mied, war das ein unerwartetes Verhalten, nichts desto trotz in dieser Situation ein nötiges. Er musste ihr sagen, warum es geschah und dabei konnte er nicht am anderen Ende des Raumes bleiben. Dieses eine Mal zog er sogar in Betracht, Trost zu spenden.

Nach mehrfachem tiefen Ein- und Ausatmen, setzte er endlich dazu an zu sprechen. „Miss Granger, vielleicht mögen Sie es nicht glauben, aber das, was Ihren Eltern und damit auch Ihnen geschieht, tut mir leid und ich wünschte, ich könnte es verhindern, doch ich kann es nicht."

Wieder wollte Hermine aufspringen und ihn anschreien, doch eine seiner Hände schoss vor und hielt sie am Arm fest. „Nicht! Hören Sie mir zu und entscheiden Sie dann, ob Sie wütend auf mich sein wollen." Nach einer kurzen Pause, fuhr er fort. „Vielleicht hätte ich es Ihnen schonender beibringen müssen, aber ich wüsste nicht, wie das bei einer solchen Nachricht möglich sein sollte. Versuchen Sie zu verstehen, dass mir das auch keine Freude bereitet! Der Dunkle Lord hat heute ein großes Treffen aller Todesser einberufen. Was dabei geschah ist nicht von Wichtigkeit. Allerdings rief er direkt danach innersten Kreis zu sich und beratschlagt, wie mit denen umzugehen ist, die sich ihm in den Weg stellen. Eine dieser Personen, um die es ging, waren Sie und obwohl noch viele andere Namen gefallen sind, wählte er letztlich Ihre Eltern aus, um ein Exempel zu statuieren."

Hermine öffente den Mund und wollte einen Frage stellen, doch Snape kam ihr bereits mit der Antwort zuvor. „Sie werden nun sicherlich wissen wollen, warum wir Ihre Eltern nicht retten können. Dazu muss ich sagen, dass wir das sicherlich könnten, denn es bleibt noch ein wenig Zeit, doch zu dem Zeitpunkt, als der Plan beschlossen wurde, waren nur noch Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy und ich anwesend. Wenn wir sie retten, ist damit meine Spionagetätigkeit beendet."

Jetzt konnte Hermine auch die Hand auf ihrem Arm nicht mehr davon abhalten, aufzuspringen. „Sie stellen also Ihr Leben, Ihre Spionage, über das Leben meiner Eltern?"

„Nein, so ..."

„Natürlich tun Sie das, Sie Mistkerl!" Hermine drehte sich von ihm weg, weinte nun still vor sich hin, um ihm so wenig Schwäche wie möglich zu zeigen und hoffte noch immer, dass all dies nur ein Albtraum war.

Seufzend erhob sich nun auch Snape, näherte sich ihr vorsichtig und legte unsicher, ob dieser noch nie verwendeten Geste, beide Hände von hinten auf ihre Schultern. „Es ist nicht mein Wohl, dass ich über das Ihrer Eltern stelle, Hermine. Es ist das all der Menschen, die ich noch retten kann, wenn es mir möglich ist, weiterhin im innersten Kreis zu bleiben. Ich habe nur eine Ahnung, wie schlimm das für Sie sein muss, zu wissen, was Ihren Eltern passieren wird." Er legte wieder eine Pause ein, teils um zu überlegen, wie er ihr sagen wollte, was er vorzuschlagen hatte, teils um ihr Zeit zu geben, über seine vorherigen Worte nachzudenken. Das sie seine Hände bisher nicht abgeschüttelt hatte, deutete er als Zeichen des langsamen Begreifens.

„Hören Sie! Wenn ich eine Möglichkeit sehen würde, es zu verhindern, dann würde ich hier nicht stehen und Zeit vergeuden. Ich bin hier, weil ich Ihnen die Möglichkeit geben möchte, sich von ihnen zu verabschieden. Ich kann Sie zu ihnen bringen."

Hermine fuhr zu ihm herum und starrte ihn für einen Moment nur fragend an, dann atmete sie tief durch und sammelte sich, so gut es eben ging. „Das ist alles, was wir tun können?"

Er nickte. „Ja, das ist alles."

„Aber ..." Sie verstummt einen Moment, um dann erneut anzusetzen, noch nicht bereit, sich mit den unausweichlich scheinenden Tatsachen abzufinden. „Aber es muss einfach etwas geben, um es zu verhindern!", schrie sie ihm entgegen.

„Bitte, Miss Granger …"

Hermine ging einen großen Schritt auf ihren Lehrer zu. „Was „bitte"? Meinen Sie, ich soll mich bitte möglichst schnell damit abfinden, meine Eltern zu verlieren? Ist es das? Wenn es da ist, dann vergessen Sie es! Ich kann das nicht!" Im nächsten Moment brach sie unter Tränen zusammen und all die Stärke, die noch Sekunden zuvor in ihr gewesen war, floss mit den Tränen aus ihr heraus.

Snape betrachtete sie einen Moment lang unschlüssig und tat dann etwas, dass ihm absolut zuwider war, jedoch angesichts der Situation angemessen und notwendig schien. Er zog sie vom Boden hoch und nahm sie in den Arm.

Die Schülerin mochte den Lehrer nicht sonderlich, was in Anbetracht der vergangenen sieben Jahre kein Wunder war, doch in diesem Moment schmiegte sie sich an ihn und suchte Halt, fand ihn auch und gewann nach und nach die Kraft zurück, den Tatsachen ins Auge zu blicken.

Scheinbar endlos hatten sie da im Lehrerzimmer gestanden. Ein Lehrer und seine Schülerin in fester Umarmung im Schein des Fackellichts. Ohne Hermines Rotgeweinte Augen hätte man diese Situation falsch auslegen können, doch hier ging es nicht um Liebeskummer und Trennungsschmerz, hier ging es um den Verlust des Lebens zweier geliebter Menschen.

Als Hermine endlich in der Lage war, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, löste sie sich schnell von ihm und es war ihr peinlich, von ihm getröstet worden zu sein. Doch sofort kamen ihr wieder andere Dinge in den Sinn und sie zog schnell ein Taschentuch aus ihrem Umhang und beseitigte damit grob die Spuren ihrer vorgezogenen Trauer. Danach beschloss sie das einzig Richtige zu tun und ihn zu bitten, sie zu ihren Eltern zu bringen. Es würde schwer werden, ihnen den Besuch mitten in der Nacht zu erklären und noch schwerer, ihnen nicht zu sagen, was geschehen würde, doch sie musste sie einfach noch einmal sehen.

Zuvor jedoch musste sie noch eine alles entscheidende Frage stellen. „Gibt es denn wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit? Vielleicht Vielsafttrank oder ein Illusionszauber? Bitte … es muss doch etwas geben!"

Diesmal sah Professor Snape sie mit strengem Blick an und antwortete ihr mit sachlich nüchterner Stimme, die einen erneuten Ausbruch der Gefühle bei seiner Schülerin verhindern sollte: „Wen wollen Sie zwingen, den Vielsafttrank zu sich zu nehmen, einmal abgesehen davon, dass wir keine Basis dafür dahaben? Wen würden Sie statt ihrer Eltern zum Tode verurteilen? Und ein Illusionszauber? Meinen Sie nicht, dass ein Schwarzmagier wie der Dunkle Lord einen solchen durchschauen würde?"

Hermine senkte betroffen den Kopf. „Daran habe ich nicht gedacht."

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst und um es noch einmal ganz klar zu sagen, Miss Granger: Wir sind alle Möglichkeiten durchgegangen. Es gibt keinen Ausweg."

„Wer ist ‚wir'?"

„Der Direktor und ich. Er ist stets der Erste, den ich nach einem Treffen aufsuche. Er ist darüber informiert, was passiert ist und noch passieren wird."

Hermine nickte verstehend. Es war nur logisch, dass Dumbledore über alles informiert war. Zudem gab es ihr die Sicherheit, dass auch Dumbledore wohl keinen Ausweg für ihre Eltern sah und es ebenfalls für das Beste hielt, wenn sie sich nun mit Professor Snape zu ihren Eltern begab, um sich zu verabschieden.

Etwa zehn Minuten später gingen zwei dunkle und bis zur Unkenntlichkeit vermummte Menschen hinunter zum Apparierpunkt. Harsch gefrorener Schnee knirschte unter ihren Füßen und die Finsternis der sternenlosen Nacht passte zur Dunkelheit, die sich über beider Seelen zu legen schien.

Hermine hatte sich mit Hilfe einige Zauber soweit hergerichtet, dass sie ihren Eltern entgegentreten konnte. Was sie ihnen sagen würde, wenn sie sie gemeinsam mit ihrem Lehrer gleich mitten in der Nacht aus ihrem Bett holen würde, war ihr noch nicht klar, aber es war auch nebensächlich. Es war keine Zeit sich eine Geschichte einfallen zu lassen. Wichtig war jetzt nur, dass sie sie noch einmal sah, noch einmal die Möglichkeit bekam, ihnen zu sagen, dass sie sie liebte und sie sagen zu hören, dass auch ihre Eltern sie liebten.

Und vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, kam der sonst so schlauen Hermine Granger ja doch noch ein genialer Einfall, um sie zu retten, selbst wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür verschwindend gering war.

Hermine schloss kurz die Augen, welche mittlerweile nicht nur von vergossenen und zurückgehaltenen Tränen brannten, sondern auch durch Wind gepaart mit scharfer Kälte. Dies alles war so absolut unwirklich. Noch vor einer Stunde hatte sie friedlich geschlafen. Ihr Innerstes jaulte bei dem Gedanken daran laut auf. Friedlich schlafen? Das würde sie ab jetzt vermutlich nie mehr können. Ihr Gewissen und ihr Verstand würden sie für alle Zeiten davon abhalten.

Sie, die wusste, dass ihre Eltern in ein paar Stunden ermordet werden würden, half ihnen nicht, sondern versuchte nur noch sich ein paar letzte Erinnerungen an sie zu rauben.

Abrupt blieb sie stehen. Das war Wahnsinn! Sie würde das nicht mitmachen! Sie konnte das nicht tun!

Doch ein einziger eindringlicher Blick ihres Begleiters genügte, um ihr in Erinnerung zu rufen, dass sie keine Wahl hatte. Snape hatte gehört, dass sie nicht mehr weiterging und sich zu ihr umgedreht. Wegen der Kälte war auch von seinem Gesicht kaum etwas außer den stechenden Augen zu sehen. Diese jedoch reichten aus.

Seine Augen und eine ausgestreckte Hand, die sie ergriff und von der sie sich nun mitzerren ließ.

Ihr Elternhaus lag in völliger Dunkelheit, als sie in den Vorgarten apparierten. Snape sprach die ersten Worte, seit sie das Lehrerzimmer verlassen hatten. „Miss Granger, ich denke, Sie sollten allein zu Ihren Eltern gehen." Etwas, dass Mitgefühl wohl nicht unähnlich war, lag in seiner Stimme, die jedoch trotzdem nüchtern genug klang, um in Hermine nicht erneut die Tränen aufsteigen zu lassen.

Das Mädchen nickte und war schon an der Haustür, als sie sich noch einmal umwandte, zu ihm trat und ihn kurz umarmte. „Danke!"

Von diesem Gefühlsausbruch völlig überrascht schob er sie schnell von sich weg. „Hören Sie auf! Ich weiß nicht, wofür Sie mir danken sollten."

„Dafür, dass Sie mir diese Zeit mit meinen Eltern ermöglichen. Sie hätten das nicht tun müssen."

Hermine öffnete daraufhin die Tür und sah so nicht, wie Snape die Augen schloss, tief durchatmete und angewidert von sich selbst und dem, was nun unweigerlich kommen musste, auf die Straße hinaustrat, um es nicht mit ansehe zu müssen.

Der Strahl des Fluchs traf Hermine, als sie den ersten Schritt in das Haus ihrer Eltern machen wollte. In der Sekunde, bevor sie stürzte, begriff sie, dass sie in eine Falle gelockt worden war.

_Das Gewissen eines Spions ist selten rein und die meisten von ihnen lernen damit zu leben. Manchmal aber wird es so sehr beschmutzt, dass es selbst jenen beinahe unerträglich wird, die schon glaubten, völlig abgestumpft zu sein._

**Ende**


End file.
